


I missed you

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his death caused by Colt (see my another work, Goodbye boys) Crowley meets an unexpected friend on an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

“So, I am in Purgatory, I suppose…but why are you here, then?”  
“Maybe you aren’t in Purgatory.”  
Shorter man grinned, a smirk spread across his face. “Can you tell me, where else could I be? This place surely doesn’t look like Hell. Trust me, I know what Hell looks like. I’ve been there.”  
They stopped walking for a while, watching a huge field on both sides of a road. The wind was howling and the field looked more like a waving sea. The sky was dark, full of heavy looking clouds;surely a storm wad coming.  
“And what about Heaven?”  
The former King of Hell bursted into a laugh. “You…you joking, right?” he asked after a while, catching his breath, eyes watering from laughing too much. ” In the case you’d forgotten, I am a demon. I have no soul, which makes the possibility of ne going to Heaven a little….well, impossible.”  
“But this is Heaven. And you are here.”  
Crowley stopped laughing. His face was blank, expressionless. They walked in silence.  
“Why are you dead?”  
“Someone shot me with the Colt.”  
“Couldn’t be more careful,could ya’? Idjit.”  
Crowley smiled. “I missed you, Bobby.”


End file.
